


Morning Hour

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More stolen kisses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Hour

Dean wakes up early; it is a habit even though he could sleep in because it is Sunday. Dean blinks the light away and looks over to the other bed where his younger brother is still sound asleep, curled up, only a bulge under the cover, which is slightly moving from Sam’s shallow breathing. A foot looks out underneath and Dean smiles. His brother has grown so tall and it doesn’t look like he will stop growing any time soon.

Dean gets up and goes to the bathroom. He washes his face and brushes his teeth. By the time he goes back to the room where his brother still sleeps he is fully awake now.  It urges him to wake Sam up but he decides to let him get his beauty sleep.  He stands in front of his brother’s bed and watches him for a moment.

Sam looks so young and innocent, bangs messy in his face, pink lips slightly parted. It is not the first time that Dean thinks his brother is beautiful or that he wants to kiss those lips. And he hates himself for it. Dean doesn’t know what makes him do it in this quiet morning hour but he bends down, brushes a bang of Sam’s shaggy hair out of his face and softly kissed Sam’s lips with his.

Sam’s eyes jolt open as Dean pulls away, face red and in shock. Sam looks sleepily and confused at his older brother who looks anywhere but at Sam.

“Sorry,” Dean mutters. “Did I wake you?” Sam frowns at him. “Obviously.” He says and rubs his eyes. When Dean looks back at him, Sam is smiling and Dean melts a little bit. “I like it to wake up like this though.” Sam says. Dean smiles and ruffles Sam’s hair. “Let’s get breakfast.”


End file.
